


FACT: Kim Yongsun has a smiley face

by insomniafics



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Yong saying she has a smiley face is the cutest thing, blame that vlive, idk - Freeform, just Buyl trying to get a smile out of Yong, mmmtv unnie is the best btw, mostly oneshots, nothing new right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniafics/pseuds/insomniafics
Summary: Yong has a smiley face.That's it. Really.





	FACT: Kim Yongsun has a smiley face

"Unnie" - Byul called.  
Fully focused on the screen playing a movie in front of them, Yongsun made no attempt to turn her attention towards her neighbor in the couch.

"Yongsun Unnie~" - Byul tried again.  
Yongsun took a breath, she could tell Byul had her signature greasy smile on without even looking at her. So with a squeeze of the pillow she was holding onto, she tried to focus on the screen.

"Unnieeee" - Byul practically whined this time.  
Yongsun sighed, "What?" - She asked, finally giving up on ignoring Byul.  
To her surprise Byul was wearing a softer smile. Byul patted her lap and Yongsun had to suppress a roll of her eyes. With a sigh, she settled her head on Byul's lap, turning towards the screen one more time.  
Not even a minute passed, just as she was starting to get into the movie again, Yongsun felt a pair of gentle hands running through her hair. Despite her earlier attempt of ignoring Byul, this time she closed her eyes and sighed in contempt, readjusting her body to be closer to Byul's. 

Byul continued to comb Yongsun's hair gently for a few minutes, smiling fondly at the way Yongsun would close her eyes whenever Byul's hands touched the areas near her neck.  
They both knew neither of them had been paying attention to the movie for a while anymore. Even so, Yongsun still had her head turned towards the screen in the room.

The hands combing through Yongsun's hair came to a halt and just as Yongsun was about to complain, Byul poked her cheek.  
Yongsun tried to run from it, trying to swat Byul's hand away only to have Byul holding her arms in a hug as she bent down. And before Yongsun even tried to break free from the hug, Byul started to drop a few kisses on Yongsun's cheek.  
It worked excatly as Byul expected.  
Despite Yongsun's weak protests, Byul continued to drop kisses here and there, all while she herself smiled at Yongsun's dolphin laughter echoing in the living room.  
It was when Byul gave her a peck on the lips that Yongsun moved to hid her face on Byul's sweater. She needed to catch her breath after laughing so much.  
"Byul-ah" - Yongsun whined. "Will you ever let me watch a movie in peace?"  
Byul smiled greasily to Yongsun's despair, she bent down one more time to whisper in Yongsun's ear.  
"Baby you are just too good to be true, nothing can make me take my eyes off you." - Byul said, laughing wholeheartedly when Yongsun started hitting her out of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote that line from I can't take my eyes off you, I realized how ded I would be if Byul ever covers any Frank Sinatra's song.
> 
> P.S.: If somehow any old readers of my other fics are here... I haven't abbandoned the other unfinished fic. I just lost my notes orz. I'll get to it eventually. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
